


On my mind

by dearhestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Betrayal, Bottom Harry, Breakup, California, Christmas, Cocaine, Cuddling, Death, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Garage, Kiss Battle, Kissing, Love, M/M, Punk Rock, Rich Nick, Skateboarding, Snow, Top Louis, betrade, one addiction, vans, years
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearhestyles/pseuds/dearhestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, w którym Harry pragnie by zespół się wybił, a Louis niekoniecznie chce tego samego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cocaine

-Harry, ale ja nie wiem czy mama się zgodzi, najpierw trzeba sprzątnąć ten syf.

Chodziło to za nimi od ponad roku. Skoro wszyscy inni mogą, dlaczego oni nie? Formalnie dwa dni temu zostali zespołem i postanowili spróbować swoich sił.

Docelowym miejscem prób miał stać się garaż w domu Louisa.

-Nie marudź Lou, chodźcie.

Jako, że chłopcy nie dostali wyraźnego pozwolenia na próby od mamy Louisa, musieli się naprawdę wysilić, żeby nikt ich nie wydał.

Wnieśli sprzęt który udało im się tanio odkupić i powoli go rozkładali czekając, aż rodzina Louisa opuści dom.

Niall nie wziął sobie tego do serca i kiedy podłączył gitarę elektryczną, pociągnął za strunę co zaskutkowało chwilowo głośnym dźwiękiem, na szczęście w pobliżu był Liam i zdążył wyciszyć głośnik.

-Przepraszam Lou. -szepnął przykładając sobie palec do ust na co Louis tylko kiwnął głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

Po kilku minutach Jay razem z siostrami Louisa opuściły dom i chłopcy mogli swobodnie zaczynać.

-Gotowi na najlepszy gig?! Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery!

Głęboki głos Harry'ego, gitary Nialla, Zayna, Louisa i perkusja Liama wypełniły cały garaż.

Grali naprawdę dobrą muzykę, ale uważali, że zawsze mogą być lepsi.

-Co do cholery tam się dzieje?! Co to za hałasy?! Louis? -starsza pani o imieniu Daphne stukała laską w drzwi garażowe, a jej mały jamnik starał się je zaatakować.

Gdy skończyli piosenkę, Louis podbiegł do drzwi i od razu je otworzył.

-Oh, dzień dobry pani, my.. Robimy projekt do szkoły, ale nie może pani nic powiedzieć mojej mamie ani siostrom, chcę zrobić im niespodziankę kiedy go wygram. -wytłumaczył posyłając niepewny uśmiech.

-Masz tam wymiatać Tomlinson. -machnęła laską i pociągnęła psa za sobą wracając do domu.

*

Zmęczeni próbą wyniesli sprzęt do samochodu Liama.

Harry podszedł powoli do swojego chłopaka i ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach szepcząc mu do ucha.

-Wieczór fify, kochanie? Czy możemy dziś być sami? -zahaczył nosem o ucho szatyna zostawiając na nim drobny pocałunek, a przez ciało starszego przeszedł dreszcz.

-Wciąż tutaj stoimy Styles, i tak, dzisiaj jest wieczór fify.

Louis wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się do bruneta.

-Zdecydowali za ciebie.

*

Po zaciętej walce, drużyna Louis-Niall wygrała po raz dziewiąty, drużyna Zayn-Liam nie wygrała ani razu, natomiast drużyna Harry obrażona siedziała w kuchni, ponieważ nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jakie dobre zrobił ciasteczka.

Młodszy ani trochę nie interesował się piłką nożną, był tylko zazdrosny o to, że źli przyjaciele zabierają mu Louisa.

Nadchodziła ulubiona część wieczoru fify dla Harry'ego, czyli oglądanie różnych filmów.

Podekscytowany tym, że bezkarnie będzie mógł tulić się do ciepłego Louisa, wziął talerz z ciasteczkami i stanął przy kanapie gdzie Louis i Niall przybijali sobie bez przerwy piątki.

Styles nauczył się, by nie przeszkadzać Louisowi podczas gry, bo wtedy ten nie potrafi się skoncentrować, a ręce Hazzy ograniczają mu wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Harry fuknął uroczo i odłożył ciasteczka na stół odwracając się na pięcie, jednak Niall zwolnił mu miejsce i usiadł na ogromnej pufie w kształcie piłki.

Młodszy nie wykonał nawet jednego kroku, od razu został przyciągnięty przez Louisa i schowany w jego ramionach.

Harry wtulił się w niego mocno cmokając szybko w policzek.

-To takie słodkie, przestańcie. -Niall przejechał dłonią po swojej twarzy włączając film na DVD.

-Właśnie, Nialler, co z tą dziewczyną z centrum? Widzieliście się? -zapytał Liam wypijając do końca swoją colę.

-Tak, ale.. Ona nie jest w moim typie. -odpowiedział szybko.

-A kto jest w twoim typie? To koniecznie musi być dziewczyna z Irlandii?

-Tak!

-Liam, nie bądź dla niego niemiły. -syknął Zayn wracając z kuchni z dwiema miskami pełnymi popcornu.

Wszyscy wygodnie się ułożyli i zaczęli oglądać.

Mulat pogładził ramię Nialla tym samym pocieszając go trochę.

*

Czwarta nad ranem, Zayn spał na podłodze z głową na kolanach Nialla, Liam oparty był o Louisa, a głowa szatyna była na tej Harry'ego.

Lokaty obudził się pierwszy, odsunął powoli od Louisa i przetarł oczy przeciągając się.

Nic to nie dało, Louis obudził się chwilę po Harrym, a Liam po Louisie.

-Która godzina? -zapytał zaspany.

-Odpowiednia Payno, budź załogę i do domu.

Liam kiwnął głową i obudził powoli chłopców.

Po kilkunastu minutach opuścili dom Louisa.

Szatyn podszedł do Harry'ego obejmując go czule.

-Chodźmy do mnie.

-Chwila. -pociągnął za sobą Louisa po czym wyjął kartonik soku z lodówki zabierając go ze sobą, do tego różowy kocyk i poduszkę z jednorożcem.

Harry był takim dzieckiem, mimo, że parę miesięcy temu skończył osiemnaste urodziny.

Louis to kochał.

Kochał Harry'ego.

A Harry kochał Louisa.

*

-Teraz ci wygodnie kochanie? -gruchał przeczesując loki Harry'ego, by po chwili związać je gumką w śliczny kok.

Harry kiwnął głową kuląc się jeszcze bliżej Louisa, choć to nie było już możliwe.

Wymienili się kilkoma leniwymi pocałunkami, Harry dopił swój soczek i dopiero wtedy byli gotowi by wrócić do snu.

*

-Woke up this morning had a hunger pain and all I want for breakfast is my good cocaine, Oh mama! Come here quick! That old cocaine's about to make me sick, cocaine running round in my brain!

-Jeszcze raz Harry, było dobrze, tylko Niall nie włączył nagrywania. -Zayn nerwowo poklepał blondyna po ramieniu, a ten oblał się rumieńcem i oddalił do swojej gitary.

Harry pokręcił głową i ponownie zaczął śpiewać.

-No i jak tam, panienki? Coś z tego będzie? -szatyn puścił oczko Harry'emu zakładając słuchawki.

Zaczął kołysać się do melodii, którą śpiewał jego utalentowany chłopak.

-Dogrywamy "Cocaine" na demo, zdecydowanie jest najlepsza.

-Ta, słyszę, właśnie, odzywał się ktoś?

-Nie, wysłaliśmy to chyba do wszystkich wytwórni Tommo. -westchnął Liam.

-Ale nie tracimy nadziei! -Louis uniósł otwarte dłonie do chłopaków.

Szatyn podniósł gitarę i wszedł do prowizorycznego pomieszczenia by nagrać swoją solówkę, wcześniej całując Harry'ego w policzek.

Harry natomiast by jego głos chwilę odpoczął, wjechał na rampę przy domu i wykonywał różne triki zbierając przy tym komentarze Nialla.

-Cholera, stary, nawet nie wiesz ile mi zajmuje opanowanie tego numeru, a ty potrafisz go od tak sobie. Pieprzony.

Harry zaśmiał się ciepło i pociągnął za sobą blondyna.

*

-Naprawdę idziesz na tę domówkę do Nicka? -Louis opadł ciężko na łóżko obserwując Harry'ego ubierającego koszulkę.

-Zaprosił nas, ty też idziesz. -odpowiedział krótko patrząc na niego poważnie.

-Uhhh. -wywrócił oczami podnosząc się i objął Harry'ego mocno w pasie.

-Denerwuje mnie sposób w jaki na ciebie patrzy.

Harry mruknął odwracając się przodem do niego, zaczął błądzić palcem po jego szyi, a potem bawić się nitką przy kołnierzyku.

-Ale wiesz, że on zna ludzi, którzy znają ludzi, którzy znają szefa-nie dokończył, Louis zamknął usta Harry'ego stanowczym pocałunkiem.

-Louis, on pomoże nam się wybić, przecież tego chcemy kochanie. -wytłumaczył Harry odsuwając od siebie Louisa.

-Chodź, bo się spóźnimy.

*

Louis, Harry, Liam, Niall i Zayn to typowi skaterzy.

Zdecydowali nikogo nie udawać i po prostu być sobą na imprezie u Nicka.

Ubrani w luźne koszulki, spodnie z obniżonym krokiem podwinięte u nogawek, widoczne skarpetki w ciekawe wzory i vansy na nogach przekroczyli próg bogatego domu.

Liam zagwizdał z wrażenia rozglądając się jak po muzeum, zresztą, reakcja wszystkich chłopców była podobna, oprócz Louisa.

On uważał, że świetnie daliby sobie radę sami.

Kuzyn Harry'ego pracujący w radiu zapoznał go z Nickiem i przekazał mu ich demo, a ten w dobrym geście zaprosił ich na domówkę pełną znanych ludzi.

Louis na samym wstępie chwycił za dłoń Harry'ego trzymając ją w żelaznym uścisku.

-Cześć chłopcy, rozgośccie się. Wszystko jest co trzeba, kiedy trochę się pobawicie zapoznam was z pewnymi panami. A teraz wracam do gości! -powiedział radosnym głosem.

-Pewnie już coś brał. -Louis parsknął śmiechem na co Harry trącił go lekko ramieniem.

-Lepiej, żeby nikt nie usłyszał twoich głupich uwag, to jest nasza szansa, ile razy mam ci to mówić? -wyjaśnił, po czym wszyscy udali się do centrum imprezy, czyli salonu.

Ciemne pomieszczenie z konsolą DJ'a, światła co jakiś czas zmieniające kolor i otwarte ogromne drzwi wyjściowe na taras, gdzie kawałek dalej znajdował się basen.

-Idę poznawać ludzi! -wypalił nagle Liam po czym zniknął gdzieś w tłumie.

-To ja też się zbieram. -oświadczył Niall i Zayn od razu za nim poszedł.

-Więc, co robimy? W sumie, zobacz, śpiewamy o kokainie, a nigdy jej nie brałem.

Louis nie zdążył zatrzymać Harry'ego, młodszy od razu znalazł się przy Grimshawie i razem wciągnęli ścieżkę.

Wściekły szatyn złapał Harry'ego za rękę i odciągnął od starszego.

Gdzie do cholery jest jego grzeczny Harry?

-Jak możesz mu na to pozwalać, przecież wiesz, że jest najmłodszy z nas. -warknął zabierając Harry'ego na taras.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? W dodatku z nim, a nie ze mną?

-Jezu Louis, przestań robić coś z niczego, jak chcesz, wrócimy i wciągnę razem z tobą.

-Pieprz się idioto, wiesz co? Rób co chcesz, możesz nawet obciągnąć tej kurwie z radia.

-Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Wróć, jak ochłoniesz. -Harry pokręcił głową niedowierzając i zaczął spędzać czas w towarzystwie Liama.

Louis wyjął paczkę papierosów i od razu odpalił jednego zastanawiając się, kto może być ich przyszłym menadżerem, jednak Harry był ważniejszy.

Nie mógł tak, po prostu nie, poszedł go szukać, a kiedy znalazł, wziął go za rękę idąc do stolika z kokainą.

-Masz rację, muszę spróbować.

Razem wciągnęli kilka ścieżek.

*

Kilka godzin później Nick przyprowadził przedstawiciela Modestu i Paula, ich menadżera, a także ochroniarza.

-Hej chłopaki, widzę, że dobrze się bawicie. Spotkajmy się jutro o 12.00, a wtedy wszystko załatwimy.

Harry schował wizytówki i wszyscy podziękowali, chwilę potem opuścili imprezę.

-Udało się, nie wierzę!

-Jesteśmy pierdolonymi szczęściarzami! -Harry wziął Louisa na ręce okręcając się z nim, po czym pocałowali się czule i wrócili do domu.

*

-Nie widziałeś mojej koszuli?

-Louis, dzwoniłem do ciebie dokładnie 27 razy, dlaczego nie ustawiłeś sobie budzika albo chociaż nie przygotowałeś ubrań? -Harry pokręcił głową pomagając mu w poszukiwaniach.

-Jest!

Louis odetchnął z ulgą ubierając się w mgnieniu oka.

Harry zaśmiał się całując go krótko w usta i po chwili szatyn odwzajemnił całusa.

-Walka na buziaki? -zachichotał Harry.

Louis się rozpływał przy takim nadmiarze słodkości jakim był Harry.

-Zawsze i wszędzie.

Louis zaatakował całą twarz Harry'ego drobnymi pocałunkami, a młodszy ani chwili nie pozostawał dłużny.

W końcu był remis.

Pogodzili się, przecież nie potrafią bez siebie żyć.


	2. Whore

Spotkanie z Modestem nie należało do tych najprzyjemniejszych. Chłopcy byli bardzo zdenerwowani, kiedy przekraczali próg budynku.

Jakiś czas później znaleźli się w biurze ich menadżerów, dostali kontrakty do podpisania i jak to młodzi ludzie, nie przeczytali wszystkiego.

Szczęśliwi opuścili Modest i poszli to uczcić.

*

-Za nowy początek!

-Zdrówko! -chłopcy stuknęli się kieliszkami po czym wypili ich zawartość.

Louis urządził domówkę korzystając z tego, że Jay i jego siostry wyjechały na weekend do babci. 

Z tego względu zaprosił wszystkich swoich znajomych. 

Po kilku godzinach kompletnie nie panował nad gośćmi i stracił kontrolę nad swoim domem. 

W salonie był straszny chaos, nie mówiąc już o tym, co działo się w innych pokojach.

Do tego Louis szukał Harry'ego od dobrej godziny. 

W końcu zauważył go przed domem stojącego z jakimś podejrzanym chłopakiem. 

Wyszedł mu na przeciw i chwycił za koszulkę ciągnąc do najspokojniejszego punktu na podwórku.

-O czym z nim rozmawiałeś?

-O tym. -Harry podrzucił woreczek wypełniony białym proszkiem.

-Schowaj to idioto. -Louis złapał za dłoń Harry'ego chowając ją do bluzy.

-Co się z tobą stało? Nie każdy artysta jest ćpunem, brakuje mi mojego Harry'ego. Nie chcę, żebyś się stoczył Haz.

-Teraz jest nowy, lepszy Harry. Cholera, te gówno zabierze mnie na księżyc, to jest najlepsze.

Louis zrezygnowany pokręcił głową i udał się z Harrym do łazienki.

*

Leżeli w wannie po kilku ścieżkach. 

Harry z głową na piersi Louisa, a starszy z dłonią w jego lokach.

-Mam dziwne palce. -odezwał się Harry uważnie je oglądając. 

Louis złapał za jego dłoń i powoli ucałował knykcie.

-Nie bierzmy tego więcej.

Szatyn spotkał się z rozszerzonymi źrenicami młodszego i złożył delikatny pocałunek między jego brwiami. 

Harry był nieobecny i otępiały, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się do Louisa i zaczął składać pocałunki na jego szczęce, by później zająć się szyją.

Zostawił na niej kilka mocnych śladów i wdrapał się na starszego siadając na nim okrakiem. 

Louis wsunął palce pod materiał koszulki Harry'ego, muskając powoli jego skórę.

Harry odebrał to jako zaproszenie do czegoś bardziej odważnego i zaczął ocierać się o krocze Louisa, a ten, wydawał z siebie ciche jęki podczas gdy masował pośladki Harry'ego. 

-Jeszcze chwila i dojdę Haz. -wymamrotał zatrzymując chłopaka. 

Do łazienki wpadł Liam, od razu klęknął przy toalecie.

-Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. -zdążył powiedzieć zanim zwymiotował do muszli.

Sophia wbiegła tam zaraz za nim i stanęła przy Liamie.

-Przepraszamy chłopcy.

Louisowi i Harry'emu nie sprawiało to kłopotu, wręcz przeciwnie. 

Głośna muzyka stłumiła ich donośne jęki gdy doprowadzili się na szczyt przez samo tarcie. 

Harry zachichotał uroczo po tym, jak skończył w spodniach, a Louis pocałował go tak, jakby chciał przekazać mu wszystkie swoje uczucia i wtulił w swoje ramiona. 

Tak, uczucie młodszego owiniętego wokół niego jest definicją szczęścia dla Louisa.

Gdyby musiał wybrać jedną rzecz, którą miałby robić do końca życia, to owszem, wybrałby przytulanie i zapewnianie bezpieczeństwa Harry'emu.

*

-Panie władzo, proszę, my ściszymy muzykę i się uspokoimy, naprawdę, tylko proszę, niech pan policjant nie zapisuje tego w naszych kartotekach.

-Chcielibyśmy rozmawiać z właścicielem. -funkcjonariusze byli mocno zirytowani. 

Zayn zmęczony poszukiwaniami podprowadził Louisa do radiowozu. 

-O co chodzi? -Louis powiedział głośniej chcąc przygłuszyć dudniącą muzykę.

-Sąsiedzi złożyli na ciebie skargę, proszę ściszyć muzykę i opanować swoich gości, inaczej będziemy zmuszeni interweniować.

-Znowu. -dodał drugi policjant, wyraźnie mniej doświadczony.

Louis tępo kiwnął głową i pobiegł ściszyć muzykę, natomiast Nialla poprosił o uspokojenie gości i wyproszenie tych, którzy robili największe problemy.

-Już, wszystko pod kontrolą, to się więcej nie powtórzy.

-My wszystko rozumiemy Tomlinson, ale naprawdę nie chce nam się przyjeżdżać tutaj co tydzień, weź sobie do serca te pouczenie, bo następnym razem ci nie popuścimy. 

Szatyn kiwnął głową i podziękował, a policjanci oddalili się spod jego domu.

Louis dwa razy sprawdził czy odjechali, zanim podskoczył z radości, że znów nie poniósł konsekwencji. 

*

Rano, kiedy wszyscy opuścili dom Louisa, chłopcy rozpoczęli sprzątanie. 

Byli naprawdę zmęczeni poprzednią nocą, jednak zdążyli doprowadzić wszystko do takiego stanu, jaki był przed imprezą. 

Jak zawsze, Harry został u Louisa na obiad, może i dłużej, jeśli starszy nie pozwoli mu iść.

-Boo bear, wróciłyśmy!

Louis poszedł przywitać się z mamą i siostrami. 

Gdy odpoczęły, wszyscy zeszli do kuchni zaczynając przygotowywać obiad. 

Jay traktowała Harry'ego jak członka rodziny i co drugi dzień z jego pomocą gotowała obiad. 

-Mamo, musimy ci coś powiedzieć. -odkaszlnął Louis zerkając na pochłoniętego Harry'ego, który przyprawiał odpowiednio kurczaka. 

Louis odkaszlnął ponownie by zwrócić na siebie uwagę młodszego. 

Harry zakrył garnek pokrywą i wytarł dłonie o fartuch odwracając się do swojego chłopaka.

-Więc słucham moje skarby, co się stało? 

-Więc.. my.. -zaczął lokaty.

-My podpisaliśmy kontrakt z ludźmi którzy będą nas reprezentować, spodobała im się nasza muzyka. -wyjaśnił Louis. 

Jay spojrzała na nich zdziwiona po czym się zaśmiała.

-Jaka muzyka? Jaki kontrakt? 

-My graliśmy w garażu kiedy was nie było..

-Louis! O co cię prosiłam? Przecież jakby Daphne na was doniosła..

-Życzyła nam powodzenia! -wtrącił Harry krojąc paprykę do sałatki.

-Pokażcie mi tę umowę.

*

-Jak mogliśmy to podpisać?! -Liam złapał się za głowę po czym przetarł twarz dłońmi. Sophia pogładziła jego ramię przytulając go.

-Nie przeczytaliśmy najważniejszego, umowy czyta się od początku do końca. Ciekawe, czy gdyby była taka podniecona robieniem kariery to wszystko by przeanalizowała. -Louis wjechał na górę rampy siadając obok Liama. 

\- Trzydzieści procent dla zespołu ze sprzedaży krążka i biletów na koncerty, jakichś eventów i wywiadów, ja pieprzę.

-Hej, przecież na początek wystarczy. 

Niall starał się pocieszyć chłopców jednak na marne. 

Zayn przyciągnął go do uścisku posyłając mu słaby uśmiech.

-Na początek? To umowa na pięć lat, a jakbyśmy chcieli się wycofać, to płacimy karę. -wytłumaczył Harry po czym cmoknął szatyna w policzek i usiadł przy nim.

-Musicie z nimi porozmawiać. -Sophia pokiwała głową zerkając na Liama.

-Co to da? Podpisaliśmy, koniec, amen. Poza tym, hej, to męskie spotkanie. Z tego co wiem, jesteś dziewczyną. -Louis wywrócił oczami.

-I tak już muszę iść. 

Sophia pożegnała się ze wszystkimi udając się do domu.

-Rozmówię się z nim.

-Z kim? -Louis od razu zmierzył wzrokiem Harry'ego.

-Z Nickiem, obiecywał nam co innego.

-Zapomnij. -odpowiedział stanowczo.

-Nie wiem Louis, dlaczego jesteś do niego taki uprzedzony? Idę, może coś załatwię.

Louis nie miał siły zatrzymywać Harry'ego. 

Przeczuwał, że coś złego może się stać, bo sposób, w jaki Grimshaw patrzył na jego chłopaka, nie dawał mu spokoju. 

Razem z resztą chłopaków poszli do Nialla, tym razem u niego urządzając wieczór fify.

*

Było bardzo późno jak na Harry'ego. 

Louis zdążył zadzwonić do niego już kilka razy.

Przecież odbierał zawsze po pierwszym sygnale, to nie było do niego podobne. 

Zmartwiony tym, co może robić jego chłopak, nie mógł się na niczym skupić. 

W końcu rzucił padem i bez słowa wyszedł z domu wskakując na deskorolkę. 

Podjechał pod dom Harry'ego najszybciej jak potrafił, jednak widząc zbliżający się samochód, zachował bezpieczną odległość. 

To był Harry. 

Odwożony przez Nicka. 

Całujący go w usta i chichoczący tak, jak zawsze to robił wyłącznie dla Tomlinsona. 

Louis nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, więc najlepszym wyjściem było wrócić do Nialla. 

Zapłakany i za razem wściekły nawet nie patrzył na drogę, a gdy już spojrzał, światło księżyca odbijało się od jego mokrych policzków. 

Szatyn wpadł do domu Nialla i wtulił się w jego ramiona.

-L-Lou, mały, gdzie ty byłeś? Wszystko dobrze?

Wyraźnie zszokowany trzymał swojego przyjaciela w ramionach i spojrzał pytająco na pozostałych.

-Lewis..

-H-ha-harry..

-Coś mu się stało?

-I ten.. ten.. pierdolony Grimshaw! -Louis zapłakał głośno, krztusił się własnymi łzami.

Zayn razem z Liamem od razu usiedli na podłodze i przytulili do siebie Louisa. 

Nie musiał nic więcej mówić, zrozumieli wszystko. 

Liam siedział przy nim do momentu, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk wiadomości.

Chłopak odblokował jego telefon i z racji tego, że Tommo już spał w ramionach chłopców, odczytał smsa.

"Przepraszam Boo, nie dałem rady do was dołączyć. W sprawie kontraktu, chyba coś się ruszy. Kocham cię, H .xx" 

-Dupek. -syknął odkładając telefon na stolik.

*

-Why did you go betray me? You’re such a whore. I stay at home drinking, you’re such a whore, why did you go betray me? You got no soul. You left me in the valley, this ain’t not home.

Louis po raz kolejny zaczął śpiewać słowa które przychodziły mu na myśl. Można śmiało powiedzieć, to co zrobił Harry, sprawiło, że stał się wrakiem.

Dzisiaj był ich pierwszy dzień w profesjonalnym studiu, a Harry jeszcze się nie pojawił. 

Wcześnie rano Louis zdążył załatwić sobie biały proszek, którym tak zachwycał się jego chłopak. 

To miała być ucieczka Louisa. 

Od bólu, od zdrady, od Harry'ego.

Chłopcy bali się jak Louis zareaguje, gdy go zobaczy. 

Młodszy spóźnił się godzinę tłumacząc menadżerowi, że zaspał. 

Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że coś jest nie tak i coś go zabija od środka. 

Świadomość, że zdradził najważniejszą dla siebie osobę pod wpływem narkotyków.

-Louis, Louis, uspokój się, proszę. 

Niall wszedł do pomieszczenia przytulając do siebie szatyna.

-Cześć chłopcy, przepraszam, za wczoraj i za spóźnienie. Jak wam idzie? Macie coś nagrane?

Louis dosłownie wpadł w furię słysząc głos młodszego. 

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia mimo, że Niall go przytrzymywał.

-Louis spokojnie, błagam!

Starszy podszedł do chłopaka wciąż dającego pozór, że wszystko jest w porządku.

-Jesteś zwykłą dziwką. -powiedział spokojnie wymierzając cios z otwartej dłoni w policzek Harry'ego i opuścił studio.

-Nienawidzę cię, puszczalska szmato. Wracaj do Nicka, może zastąpi ci tatusia. 

Louis splunął na podłogę i odjechał na deskorolce do skateparku.

Harry nie mogąc powstrzymać łez wbiegł do toalety i schował twarz w dłoniach. 

Zdradził swoją drugą połowę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Piosenka, którą śpiewał Louis.](http://youtu.be/bUp4aPI6m_U)


	3. Better now

Po jakimś czasie do Louisa dołączył Niall. Usiadł obok niego w ciszy przybierając tę samą pozycję. Każdy z nich miał w sobie coś z drugiego, w końcu znają się przez tyle lat. 

Z racji, że Louis spędził tam prawie cały dzień, nie mieli tylko jego głosu na piosence.

Robiło się ciemno, kiedy Niall przerwał milczenie i po prostu przytulił do siebie zmęczonego chłopaka.

-Lou.. Przecież w końcu będziecie musieli porozmawiać. On żałuje, ten proszek zrobił mu gówno z mózgu i jedyna osoba, którą możesz obwiniać jest Nick. Poza tym, to był tylko jeden pocałunek. Powiedział nam, przysięgał.

-To zdrada.

-Louis..

-Zdradził. Nie chodzi o ten pieprzony pocałunek, chodzi mi o sam fakt, że to zrobił, że był w stanie. 

Louis złożył dłonie na karku i wziął ponownie kilka oddechów, by znów się nie rozpłakać. Niall jedynie potarł krótko jego plecy. 

-Zbieramy się, Tommo. Robi się ciemno.

-Gdzie jest reszta? -Zapytał od razu.

-Są jeszcze w studiu, dogrywa..

-Wolą towarzystwo tego pieprzonego zdrajcy. Chciał nam załatwić kontrakt przez łóżko. W życiu nie podpisałbym tego papierka, gdybym wiedział jak to się skończy. 

Niall był bezradny. Wszystko co mówił Louis niestety było prawdą, choć jedyną dobrą stroną w tej chwili, był fakt, że nie doszło między nimi do czegoś gorszego. 

Oby się zeszli, pomyślał.

-Louis, masz ochotę iść do In&Out'a na burgera? Zabierzemy chłopców..

-Już mi wszystko jedno.

*

Zahamowali pod restauracją i wzięli ze sobą deskorolki. Gdy weszli do środka od razu odnaleźli wzrokiem Harrego, Zayna i Liama. Louis niechętnie zajął miejsce naprzeciw Harrego i prawie w ogóle na niego nie patrzył. Prawie.

*

-Najadłem się. Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję. 

-Ja zjadłbym jeszcze, Li, mogę dojeść twoje? -Niall zapytał z pełną buzią i nie czekając na odpowiedź ułożył przed sobą karton z jedzeniem Liama. 

-Na zdrowie. -Powiedział rozbawiony po czym odszedł od stolika odbierając połączenie od Sophii. 

Wyszedł na zewnątrz z racji tego, że w restauracji był naprawdę duży hałas. Louis chciał zrobić to samo, jednak został powstrzymany przez dużą rękę na swojej dłoni. 

-Pojebało cię? -zareagował ostro gdy Harry zaczął błagalnym tonem. 

-Proszę Louis, pozwól mi wyjaśnić, porozmawiaj ze mną tylko ten jeden raz.

Szatyn pytająco spojrzał na Nialla, na co ten wzruszył ramionami. Zayn za to przytaknął niedostrzegalnie dla Harrego więc Louis zdecydował podnieść się i wyjść z nim za restaurację. 

*

-Więc, słucham?

-Louis, dobrze wiesz, że zawsze chciałem dla ciebie wszystkiego co najlepsze. 

-I dlatego się puściłeś? -spytał rozbawiony na co Harry szybko starł łzę ze swojego policzka.

-Nie puściłem się, dał mi coś mocniejszego niż zwykle. Nie myślałem racjonalnie i wtedy on mnie pocałował. Odepchnąłem go i wyszedłem z samochodu, ale tego już musiałeś nie widzieć. Louis, zachowałem się jak dziwka, przysięgam, ale jesteś moim jedynym. Tylko ciebie kocham. Zerwałem z nim wszelkie kontakty.

-Gdyby faktycznie tak było, posłuchałbyś mnie i został.

-Chciałem żeby było nam lepiej, to tyle..

-Faktycznie, teraz jest.

Louis odszedł kawałek po czym wyjął z kieszeni małą torebkę z białą zawartością.

Harry jednym sprawnym ruchem wyrwał mu ją i wyrzucił do śmietnika. Louis nie był temu obojętny i rzucił się na niego z pięściami. 

-Ty kutasie! Dlaczego?! Dlaczego?!

Louis bił pięściami w klatkę piersiową bruneta. Po jakimś czasie uspokoił się i zmęczony od bicia i krzyków po prostu wtulił się w te dobre ciepło gorzko płacząc. 

Ciepło swojego Harrego. Bo Harry był tylko jego, nikogo innego. 

Po kilku chwilach odsunął się, na co Harry starł najpierw jego łzy z policzków, a następnie swoje. 

Louis odtrącił jego rękę po czym stanął w bezpiecznej odległości.

-Neutralny teren. Nie myśl sobie, że możesz wszystko. -oznajmił, wracając do środka. 

Harry poczuł, że może jednak da się to naprawić. 

*

Po kilku tygodniach, naprawdę było coraz lepiej. Harry z Louisem prowadzili krótkie rozmowy, na zasadzie pytań, albo oznajmień, a co najważniejsze, odstawili kokainę. 

Chłopcy grali dziś swój pierwszy koncert w większej sali, na pięć tysięcy osób. 

Ludzie polubili ich muzykę, mimo, że nie była typowa. 

Szczerze powiedziawszy, mogliby zabijać się o te bilety, a publiczność stała jeszcze przed salą koncertową, by tylko usłyszeć ich na żywo.

Na kilka chwil przed koncertem poprawili mikrofony i gitary, po czym grupowo się przytulili. 

Harry postanowił w końcu się przełamać i pocałował Louisa miękko w policzek.

-Powodzenia, Lou. -wyszeptał odchodząc na scenę jasno oświetlaną przez reflektory. 

Louis nie zdążył zareagować, dotarło to do niego chwilę później. To było miłe.

*

Przez cały gig, chłopcy szaleli na scenie, oblewali się wodą, tak samo publiczność, a fotograf zespołu zrobił naprawdę dobrą robotę.

Najlepszym ujęciem, było to, gdzie Harry i Louis patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. 

Zdjęcia wieczorem przyszły na ich skrzynkę mailową, którą przeglądał Zayn.

Nadszedł kolejny wieczór fify, mulat zaprosił wszystkich do obejrzenia zdjęć, które później postanowili wywołać i porozwieszać w studiu. 

Harry był w kuchni, kroił owoce na sałatkę, z tym skupionym i dziecinnym wyrazem twarzy. 

Trzeba przyznać, że Louis znów zaczął reagować śmiechem na żarty Harrego, nie protestował kiedy ten przykrywał go kocem, podawał mu ciepłe skarpetki, czy całował jego policzek. 

Było prawie tak jak wcześniej. Z tym, że Louis wyraźnie powiedział, że nie chce ponownie się angażować. 

Doprawdy? 

-Kurwa!

Krzyk z kuchni przeraził Louisa, któremu od razu coś podpowiedziało, żeby sprawdzić co z Harrym. I teraz brunet stał nad umywalką z rozciętymi dwoma palcami. 

-Jak ty to zrobiłeś?

Louis pokręcił głową wyciągając apteczkę z szafki, po czym pociągnął go lekko do łazienki. 

-Zagapiłem się.

Harry odpowiedział krótko, sycząc z bólu gdy Louis przemywał jego palce wodą utlenioną. 

-Och, wpatrywałeś się w telewizor? Fakt, wynik był całkiem niezły, dopóki Curly nie wystraszył mnie swoim krzykiem.

C u r l y.

Kiedy on ostatnio mnie tak nazwał? Pomyślał Harry.

-Wpatrywałem się w ciebie, boo.

Jeden jeden. Nie pozostaje dłużny.

Louis wyraźnie się zarumienił nakładając plastry na palce Harrego, gdy ten, drugą dłonią delikatnie odgarnął jego grzywkę. 

-Dlaczego się wpatrywałeś? -zamknął apteczkę odkładając ją na półkę. 

-Zmieniłeś fryzurę. Tęsknię za tobą, każdego dnia coraz bardziej. 

Louis nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, nie chciał być kolejny raz skrzywdzony.

-Nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdzę, Lou. Obiecuję. 

Czyta w jego myślach, a Louis wciąż nie odpowiada. 

Jest gdzieś indziej, gdy Harry przyciska usta do tych szatyna. 

Gdy całuje go pewniej i obejmuje mocniej. 

W końcu Louis odwzajemnia pocałunek oplatając szyję młodszego. 

Znów jest gdzieś indziej, gdy Harry niesie go do sypialni. 

Jest gdzieś indziej, gdy Harry pieści jego szyję swoimi ustami. 

Wraca, gdy czuje język na swojej szczęce. Ponawia pocałunki oplatając tym razem nogami talię Harrego.

-Ja też tęsknię, Harry.

Powiedział to, odważył się. Tak bardzo go potrzebuje. 

Potrzebują siebie, to takie proste. 

*

-Co oni tam robią? -Niall zerka zdezorientowany na Zayna pogłaśniając muzykę na MTV, gdy ten przyciąga go bliżej. 

-Godzą się. Nareszcie. -Liam wybucha śmiechem razem z resztą chłopaków i wracają do gry, włączając drugi telewizor.

*

-Tak Harry, tutaj. -Louis skomle, czując jak długie palce Harrego dokładnie go rozciągają. 

Chce więcej, więcej swojego chłopaka. 

Harry wchodzi w niego powoli układając dłonie na biodrach szatyna. 

Odbija się brzuchem o jego pośladki, przyspiesza i zwalnia kiedy Louis mu każe. 

Pokój jest wypełniony jękami i gorącym powietrzem. 

Kochają się długo i namiętnie, tak, by obaj wiedzieli, do kogo należą. 

*

Roześmiany i zmęczony Louis zszedł razem z Harrym za rękę do salonu. 

Gdy zauważył, która jest godzina, jak zawsze obudzili chłopców dziękując im za wszystko i odprawili ich do domu. 

Harry zamknął drzwi na klucz i wziął w ramiona swojego chłopaka. 

Wrócili do ciepłego łóżka, by zasnąć wtuleni w siebie. 

-Kocham cię, Louis. 

-A ja ciebie, Haz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @dearhestyles on twitter


	4. Merry Christmas

Grudzień zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a co za tym idzie, Mikołajki, a następnie Boże Narodzenie. Wiele dzieci było samotnych w te święta, a dzięki akcji chłopaków, los niektórych z nich mógł się odmienić. Prezenty dla dzieci mogły sprawić uśmiechy na ich twarzach. Kto by tego nie pragnął?

-Wiecie co? Nie zgodzę się z wami. Myślę, że naprawdę mamy spore szanse żeby wygrać te zawody i w dodatku pieniądze pójdą na dobry cel. Och proszę was, jeździmy na deskorolkach od małego, nie możemy chociaż spróbować? -Zayn wyrzucił niedopałek papierosa na chodnik zwracając się do Nialla.

-No powiedz im coś. -ponaglił go rozbawiony.

-Tak, tak, właśnie, dokładnie o tym samym pomyślałem. Nie mamy w najbliższym czasie żadnych występów, a to dobra zabawa.

Chłopcy wzruszyli ramionami po czym skinęli głowami ostatecznie się zgadzając. 

-Możemy, ewentualnie, wykorzystać kilka trików. 

Louis nie zdążył złapać powietrza gdy został zamknięty w mocnym uścisku Nialla.

-Dzięki, super, Zayn, te dzieciaki dostaną prezenty! 

-Spokojnie Nialler, jeszcze jest czas. -powiedział roześmiany zgarniając go w ramiona, w końcu Louis mógł się uwolnić. 

*

Zawody w jeździe na deskorolce odbywały się w zamkniętej hali. Pełno dzieciaków, roznoszący się zapach mandarynek i pierników, pięknie przystrojone choinki oraz sporo lampek i świątecznych ozdób. Louis siedział na jednej z ramp, gdzie sprawdzał stan swojej deski i ewentualnie dokręcał śruby przy kółkach. 

Nie był tam sam, siedziała przy nim burza loków zwana Harrym, która opierała się o jego ramię, drażniąc delikatnie nosem wrażliwą skórę szatyna.

-Harry, daruj, widzisz ile tutaj jest dzieci? Zachowaj energię na potem. -starszy chwycił jego podbródek i uniósł go by jedynie spojrzeć w hipnotyzujące zielone tęczówki.

-Kocham cię, ale przestań tak na mnie patrzeć. 

-Tylko raz i sobie pójdę. Obiecuję. -Louis nie był w stanie mu odmówić, więc cmoknął krótko malinowe wargi chłopaka.

-Jeszcze. -Louis pokręcił przecząco głową na co Harry zrezygnowany wrócił do swojej mamy z którą dekorował więcej pierników. 

Drużyny wyglądały następująco, Harry z Louisem oraz Zayn z Niallem. Liam postanowił dołączyć do sędziów. Ta drużyna, która zdobędzie najwięcej punktów, wygrywa czek, który przekazuje na dowolny cel charytatywny. 

W pierwszej rundzie przeważała drużyna Ziall, gdyż Louis przeszedł poważną kontuzję kolana i nie mógł wykonać triku za największą liczbę punktów, jednak Harry nadrabiał za niego i przegrywali tylko jednym punktem. Najważniejsze było to, że ich czwórka prowadziła.

W drugiej i trzeciej rundzie zmieniła się drużyna prowadząca, byli to Harry i Louis. Wykonywali polecone zadania bez większego wysiłku i po jakimś czasie zawody zakończyły się przewidywalnym wynikiem.

-Chcielibyśmy przekazać te pieniądze na dom dziecka oraz schronisko. Dziękujemy wam za to, że możemy spełnić marzenia dzieci i polepszyć choć odrobinę warunki życia zwierząt. 

Harry i Louis podpisali dokumenty o wygranej po czym wręczyli czek dyrektorowi domu dziecka oraz schroniska. Zostali odprowadzeni brawami aż pod główne wejście hali, gdzie było stoisko z ciasteczkami i pierniczkami Jay i Anne.

-Moje skarby, jestem z was taka dumna. -Jay i Anne uścisnęły swoich synów po czym wróciły do rozdawania słodyczy opakowanych w świąteczny papier. 

*

Wieczór spędzili w domu Louisa na oglądaniu po raz kolejny serialu Przyjaciele. Pokój był oświetlony białymi lampkami, na łóżku leżało sporo poduszek i koców, a przez drzwi balkonowe dało się zauważyć pierwszy spadający śnieg. 

-Louis, twoja gorąca czekolada z piankami.. Lou? -Harry pokręcił rozczulony głową. 

Jego tygrysek leżał rozłożony na łóżku, z jedną skarpetką w bałwanki, a drugą w renifery, natomiast bokserki były w choinki. 

Chłopcy zdecydowanie czuli już magię świąt i nie mogli się ich doczekać. Koszulkę miał znacznie podwiniętą, spał z delikatnie rozchylonymi wargami. 

Harry westchnął szczęśliwy po czym usiadł przy nim subtelnie muskając kciukiem jego wargę. Ten mały gest sprawił, że Louis przebudził się niemal natychmiast. 

-Mmph. -krótkie mruknięcie opuściło jego usta, na co młodszy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

-Hej, mam coś dla ciebie. -oznajmił, przesuwając powoli wierzchem dłoni po jego policzku.

-Playstation 4? -mruknął otwierając jedno oko, na co Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Gorąca czekolada z piankami, o którą prosiłeś mnie 10 minut temu. -Harry przebiegł palcami przez jego włosy i gdy szatyn wygodnie usiadł, ten podał mu duży kubek, z którego uciekała jeszcze para. 

-Harry odwróć się. -Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki. 

Gdy młodszy tylko zobaczył, że pojawił się pierwszy śnieg, od razu wybiegł na balkon.

-Louis! Śnieg! -powiedział rozbawiony, okręcając się. Harry wyciągnął swoje długie ręce w górę by dotknąć puszystych płatków, które stopniowo zasypywały jego długie loki. 

Louis wyszedł z pokoju próbując wciągnąć go do środka, jednak Harry był silniejszy i zamknął go w uścisku. 

-Będziesz chory, zobaczysz. Wracaj do domu! -Louisa przeszły dreszcze spowodowane nagłą zmianą temperatury, na co Harry objął go jeszcze mocniej, całując najpierw w czoło, potem w nos i na końcu wyciskając czuły pocałunek na wąskich ustach szatyna. 

-Jesteś takim dzieckiem. -Harry w końcu puścił Louisa i niechętnie wrócił do pokoju. 

Starszy trzasnął drzwiami i zamknął je szczelnie, po czym wyszedł do łazienki po ręcznik i suszarkę do włosów, by zaopiekować się Harrym, a przy tym, nie dopuścić do jego ewentualnej choroby. 

Louis kazał mu przebrać się w inną koszulkę i po tym przystąpił do suszenia jego włosów, nie żałując pocałunków zostawianych na całej twarzy, karku i szyi lokatego.

*

Połowa grudnia minęła bardzo szybko, zbliżały się urodziny Louisa, a co za tym idzie, była to najwyższa pora dla Harrego by kupić prezent swojemu chłopakowi. Musiał być przy tym bardzo ostrożny, bo Louis był w stanie przeszukać mu każdą szafkę. 

-Harry, może zostaniesz na obiedzie? Przyrządzimy razem lasagne, co ty na to? Nigdy nie wiem, które zioła najlepiej do niej pasują. -zaproponowała Jay.

-Niestety, nie dam dzisiaj rady, może następnym razem. Mam coś do załatwienia. Z Niallem, tak. Miałem mu pomóc przy..

-Tak, musi pomóc mojej mamie ze.. zlewem. Znów się zatkał, to my już pójdziemy, nie możemy tracić czasu. To znaczy, nie chcemy żeby zalało mój dom.. Do widzenia pani Jay. -Niall pomachał szybko wypychając Harrego za drzwi, jednak lokaty zdążył jeszcze na ostatniego całusa od Louisa. 

Tommo wzruszył ramionami patrząc na swoją mamę, wiedział dokładnie tyle samo co ona. Postanowił nie zagłębiać się w to i wrócił do zabawy z siostrami. 

*

-Co on chciałby dostać na urodziny? Myśl jak Louis, myśl jak Louis. -Harry złapał się za głowę próbując wtargnąć do myśli Louisa, jednak na marne.

-Piłka nożna, deskorolka, śpiew, papierosy, fifa, playstation.. -Niall wymieniał rzeczy związane z Louisem jak wyuczoną regułkę, na co Harry podskoczył upewniony w tym, że wie co mu kupi.

-On chce nowe Playstation! Niall, jestem uratowany! -potrząsnął jego ramionami na co pognał w stronę sklepu z elektroniką. Blondyn roześmiany poszedł tam za nim. 

Tego samego dnia Harry ukrył starannie zapakowany prezent pod łóżkiem Zayna, gdzie Louisowi nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy szukać ciekawych łupów przez to, że mulat trzymał tam przeważnie same śmieci. 

Wcześniej zrobił Livestreama dla swoich fanów, którego obiecywał od tygodnia. Ubrał czapkę Świętego Mikołaja i usiadł przed laptopem. Nie obyło się bez pokazania do kamerki prezentu, który Louis niedługo miał otrzymać. 

Po godzinie do Twitcam'a dołączył się Louis. 

-Zamierzam spędzić teraz noc z moim gorącym Mikołajem, więc żegnam wszystkich, dobranoc, Wesołych Świąt! -Louis wyłączył laptopa i odstawił na stolik.

-Wyglądasz naprawdę gorąco.

-Ty w stroju elfa jesteś też niczego sobie. -szatyn na te słowa ścisnął jego pośladki otrzymując cichy jęk. 

-Nie w moim pokoju. Proszę was. -Zayn wskazał na drzwi będąc wyraźnie rozbawiony.

*

Wigilia. Dom Tomlinsonów przystrojony był z każdej strony. Gdzie nie spojrzeć wisiały lampki, ozdoby, skarpety nad kominkiem, a światełka pięknie odbijały się od grubej warstwy śniegu na dworze. Harry i jego mama spędzali święta z rodziną Louisa, co było już tradycją. Ich matki znały się bardzo długo, Jay zaproponowała Anne by przychodzili do niej, zamiast być tylko we dwoje.

-Teraz kolej Louisa! Pod choinką jest wielki prezent!

-Ciekawe, co to może być. -Harry mruknął unosząc brew, tak samo udając zainteresowanie, gdy Louis odpakował prezent. Krzyknął tylko z radości wtulając się w swojego chłopaka.

-To od mikołaja, a nie ode mnie!

-Zamknij się. -Louis zostawił kilka pocałunków na jego policzkach, złapał za rękę i pociągnął do pokoju by jak najszybciej wypróbować sprzęt i gry.

*

-Kupił mi playstation! Playstation, rozumiecie? 

-Crazy mofo!

-Szeroko.

-Wypas, aha.

-Puszczę wam wspaniałą piosenkę świąteczn..

-Niall, nie..

-Śmiało, kochanie!

-All I want for Christmas, is youuu Zaynie!

Chłopcy połączyli się przez skype i zamienili kilka słów w tym wypowiadając do siebie życzenia świąteczne. Louis szybko oddał laptopa Harry'emu, żeby wrócić do upragnionej gry. 

-Masz teraz od niego spokój conajmniej na miesiąc.

-Może i rok.

-Niall, nie przesadzaj.

-Liam, daj mu spokój. 

-Tak, ale uwielbiam go uszczęśliwiać. Zrobię wszystko dla tego uśmiechu. 

*

-Wystarczy tych świątecznych potraw, gier i piosenek. Idziemy spać, Lou. 

Louis odłączył konsolę, zdjął powoli mikołajową czapkę i opadł bezsilnie na łóżko. Nie obyło się bez pomocy Harrego, by rozebrać Louisa do piżamy i położyć go w łóżku. Był tak wypompowany, jakby nie spał przez dwa dni, albo imprezował przez tydzień. Wsunęli się pod ciepłą kołdrę, a Louis nagle się rozbudził i zaczął drażnić Harrego, co powodowało jego głośny śmiech. 

-Lou, przestań, pewnie nas słyszą.

-O to chodzi, rozbudź ich. -Louis po raz kolejny zaczął łaskotać Harrego. Lokaty spadł z łóżka z głośnym jękiem i chrupnięciem w tle. Oszołomiony jedynie patrzył na Louisa nie będąc w stanie nic zrobić.

-M-moja ręka..

*

Siedzieli na szpitalnym krześle, Louis obejmował Harrego tak, by uważać na jego gips. Zdążył nawet mu się na nim podpisać i przeprosić go około milion razy. Delikatnie całował jego włosy w geście uspokojenia, a czekali kolejną godzinę na dokumenty, które sporządzał lekarz.

-Te święta na pewno zapamiętamy. -Louis trącił nosem subtelny policzek Harrego, chciał go rozbawić, jednak za każdym razem słyszał tylko pociąganie nosem z powodu bólu jaki przeszywał jego rękę. 

Gdy znaleźli się w domu po godzinach czekania, Louis wylądował na podłodze, a Jay rozłożyła Harrego na całym łóżku Louisa, który wciąż udawał obrażonego.

Kilka godzin później, Louis wsunął się pod jego kołdrę i owinął ostrożnie ramionami, owiewając ciepłym powietrzem kark lokatego. 

Nie miał zamiaru spać sam w te święta.

-Wesołych Świąt, curly. -wyszeptał, a Harry automatycznie się w niego wtulił, jakby cały czas na to czekał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zostaw kudos i komentarz x


	5. Obstacles

_Pewnego dnia przewidzimy przeszkody_   
_Przez zamieć_   
_Dzisiaj sprzedamy nasz mundur_   
_Żyjmy razem_

 

 

 

Drugi dzień świąt zapowiadał się dla chłopaków naprawdę pracowicie, ze względu na koncert w centrum handlowym, gdzie dodatkowo mieli być przebrani w świąteczne stroje.

Modest miał wobec nich inne plany niż sobie wyobrażali, ponieważ w ostatniej chwili dali im nowy tekst piosenki oraz chwyty gitarowe, które całkowicie odbiegały od granej przez nich muzyki.

-Chyba nie chcecie, żeby dzieci od was pouciekały? Gracie dzisiaj spokojne, rodzinne piosenki.

Decyzja zapadła, a chłopcy nie mieli tak naprawdę prawa głosu. Nie pozostało im nic innego, jak robić to za co im płacą. Harry ledwo wcisnął się w strój renifera z ręką w gipsie, ponieważ na to też nikt nie zwracał uwagi.

Chłopcy zagrali kilka piosenek, a po krótkim koncercie był czas na zdjęcia i autografy. Zrobili sporo zdjęć z fanami i rozdali mnóstwo autografów. Ich kariera nabierała rozpędu.

*

-Harry, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, tak bardzo cię kocham! -mówiła fanka wtulona w pierś Harrego, który gładził ją po plecach. Louis dokładnie skanował go wzrokiem prychając tylko na kolejnych fanów, którzy przyklejali się do jego chłopaka.

Harry'emu bardzo odpowiadało bycie w centrum uwagi, w przeciwieństwie do Louisa. Nie czuł się on dobrze w takim tłoku, wolał zrobić to co do niego należy i ulotnić się. W końcu znalazł się przy Liamie, który siedział na saniach mikołaja.

-Jest i właściciel samochodu! -zażartował, na co poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Louis zajął je posyłając mu wrogie spojrzenie, na co chłopak poklepał go po ramieniu.

-Nienawidzę takich spędów. Koncert to koncert, a nie jakieś przedstawienie.

-Rozchmurz się mikołaju, to przecież święta. O, idą twoje największe fanki. -Liam wskazał palcem na siostry Louisa, stojące przy Harrym. Szatyn rozłożył ramiona podnosząc się i po chwili bliźniaczki na niego wpadły miażdżąc w uścisku.

-Chcemy zdjęcie z mikołajem Lou, dajesz Liam!

*

-Co on tutaj robi? -Niall odsunął się na kilka centymetrów od Zayna, na co mulat pokręcił głową.

-Wiesz, w końcu pracuje w radiu. Chodź, powiemy reszcie kto nas zaszczycił.

-Louis nie będzie szczęśliwy.

*

W Louisie zawrzało, kiedy zobaczył Nicka Grimshawa z kamerą przy Harrym, zadającym mu pytania. Ścisnął dłonie w pięści i nawet Liam nie był w stanie go powstrzymać, gdy podszedł do mężczyzny, który bawił się sznurkiem przy stroju Harry'ego.

-Myślę, że to było ostatnie nasze pytanie, dziękujemy Harry. -Nick zwrócił się do kamerzysty i wykonał gest znaczący wyłączenie kamery.

-W ogóle się nie odzywasz Haz, co się stało? Kto cię tak urządził? -zaśmiał się melodyjnie.

Harry niepewny podrapał się po karku odwzajemniając uśmiech.

-To.. tak wyszło, wiesz, tyle pracy i jeszcze ta ręka. Wypadek.

-Pisałem do ciebie sporo wiadomości, iMessage buzował, z tego co pamiętam.

-Postaram się odpisać w najbliższym czasie.

Nick uśmiechnął się miękko na co Harry ponownie odwzajemnił uśmiech. Wiedział, że to złe, miał Louisa. Grimshaw po prostu mu się podobał, ale nie wiązał z tym jakichś fantazji. Dobrze się ubierał, miał poczucie humoru. Tyle.

-Przeszkadzam? -Louis umieścił rękę na ramieniu wyższego sztucznie uśmiechając się do Nicka.

-Hiya Louis! Właśnie rozmawialiśmy.

Louis definitywnie powinien częściej przeglądać telefon Harrego.

-Chodźmy Lou. Trzymaj się Nick.

Gdy wyszli z budynku, Louis bez wahania przyparł Harrego do ściany oczekując wyjaśnień.

-Ty tak spokojnie z nim rozmawiasz? Po tym co mi zrobiłeś? Co ty masz w głowie do cholery?

-Wow, Louis, kochanie, uspokój się. To tylko na potrzeby mediów, wiesz o tym. -Harry ujął jego twarz w dłoni całując delikatnie w czoło.

-Jesteś cały zimny, wracajmy do domu. -Louis odsunął się kawałek, nie był już ufny w stosunku do Harrego tak jak wcześniej.

-A ty jesteś kłamcą. -Louis nabrał trochę śniegu w ręce formując kulkę po czym rzucił nią w jego głowę z dalszej odległości.

-Zapłacisz za to! -pisnął, chowając się za ławką. Starał się dość szybko uformować kulkę, jednak został zaatakowany jeszcze kilkoma z rzędu.

Bitwa zakończyła się dopiero gdy reszta chłopaków ich rozdzieliła. Louis siedział na Harrym i nacierał śniegiem jego twarz.

Niall złapał Louisa i odciągnął go śmiejąc się tak głośno, że nie potrafił złapać oddechu. Szatyn tylko puścił oczko lokatemu i wszyscy wrócili do domu Louisa.

*

-Jutro jest sylwester Louis! -powiedział ucieszony Harry kreśląc wzory na klatce piersiowej starszego. W pokoju panował półmrok, chłopcy leżeli na łóżku, a raczej Harry na Louisie.

-Zapraszamy ten sam skład jak co roku? -odpowiedział ospały, wplatając palce we włosy bruneta, gdy ten instynktownie przysunął się do jego dotyku.

Harry pokiwał głową i po dłuższej chwili podniósł się leniwie z łóżka by wyjąć ze swojego plecaka małe pudełko.

-Zamknij oczy.

-Ale Harr-

-Mam coś dla ciebie.

Louis postanowił odpuścić i zasłonił oczy ręką.

-Nie podglądaj!

Harry przekręcił prawie niesłyszalnie zamek w drzwiach Louisa i zaczął przebierać się w koronkową bieliznę. Dopiero kiedy leżał przy nim, pozwolił mu otworzyć oczy.

-Harry.. -ten widok zdecydowanie zatrzymał na chwilę serce Louisa, mógł poczuć wyraźny uśmiech przyciśnięty do swojej szyi.

-Nie wiedziałem czy ci się spodoba, ale widz- usta Louisa znalazły się na szyi bruneta, zostawiając na niej ślad śliny i namiętne pocałunki.

Harry szarpnął za jego włosy i wciągnął na siebie by odnaleźć wargi starszego. Louis miał przed sobą bałagan jęczący w jego usta.

Louis powoli w niego wchodził, a Harry krzyczał z przyjemności takiego wypełnienia.

*

[*play*](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NqWcpEZ3GY0)

Sylwester. Chłopcy spędzali go ze sobą w domu Louisa, jego rodzina wyjechała do babci. Głośna muzyka wypełniała cały dom, w salonie było sporo gości, alkoholu i używek. Harry po raz kolejny nie odmówił sobie zabawy i wziął kilka ścieżek. Louis był załamany, przecież obiecali sobie, że więcej nie wezmą tego gówna.

Naprawdę bał się o niego i starał się pilnować go na każdym kroku.

Rozpoczęło się odliczanie. Harry dziecinnie zasłonił uszy bojąc się huków fajerwerków, na co Louis przytulił go do siebie i pocałował czule gdy rozpoczął się Nowy Rok.

Chwilę po pierwszej Harry zniknął z jego oczu. Louis nie miał dłużej ochoty na zabawę i szukanie go po całym domu, więc spędzał czas z Niallem i Zaynem.

*

-Co ty tu robisz?

Harry nie wiedział, czy to przez wypity alkohol zmieszany z kokainą widzi Nicka, czy to naprawdę on.

Podjechał brązowym terenowym Volvo i uchylił szybę.

-Wsiadaj Harry. Porozmawiajmy. Chciałem życzyć ci szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

Harry rozejrzał się czy nie ma w pobliżu Louisa i wsiadł do samochodu Nicka.

*

-Hej Payno, nie widziałeś Harrego?

-Nie, przykro mi, może Niall wie.

Louis nie wiedział już co robić, więc postanowił poszukać go na dworze. Gdy wyszedł na podjazd wszystko było jasne. Nie wierzył w to co widział. Nie wierzył, że to jego Harry.

Nie liczyło się już nic. Louis szarpnął za drzwi pasażera i wyciągnął Harry'ego za włosy z samochodu. Był kompletnie nagi, przed chwilą ujeżdżający Nicka.

Starszy pchnął go na tylne drzwi wymierzając ostry cios w jego twarz. To samo z łatwością zrobił z Nickiem.

-Lou, proszę. Przestań!

Louis nie słuchał. W głowie miał tylko jeden obraz. Z całych sił kopał Nicka. Zayn z Niallem zareagowali dopiero gdy Harry zaczął krzyczeć.

Odciągnęli Louisa który uciekł do domu i zamknął się w łazience na klucz, wcześniej pośpiesznie szukając butelki wódki i torebki z białym proszkiem.

Trzęsącymi rękoma przekręcił zamek i wszedł pod prysznic włączając wodę. Usiadł w brodziku odkręcając butelkę.

-Witaj, moja najlepsza przyjaciółko. Ty mnie nigdy nie zostawisz, ani ja ciebie. -powiedział ze słabym uśmiechem obracając torebkę między palcami.

Łzy i woda spływały po jego twarzy sprawiając, że się krztusił.

Wciągnął całą zawartość torebki i opróżnił butelkę alkoholu. Ostatnie dźwięki które usłyszał, były krzyki jego przyjaciół.

-Szybciej, szybciej! Kurwa otwórz te drzwi! Trzeba to wyważyć! Louis, słyszysz?! Liam, szybciej kurwa!

-Przecież dzwonię! Niall z resztą chcą wyważyć drzwi, odsuńcie się!

-Trzy, dwa, jeden! -pierwszy trzask. Halucynacje. Płacz. Krzyk.

-Jeszcze raz!

-Szybciej, on na pewno coś wziął!

-Trzy!  
T r z y

-Dalej, Louis?! To ja, Zayn!

-Dwa!  
D w a

-Louis, błagam! Słyszysz mnie?!

-Jeden!  
J e d e n

-Louis!

Kiedy wyważyli drzwi Zayn od razu rzucił się do Louisa i wziął go na ręce wyciągając z łazienki.

-Louis, braciszku. Błagam, obudź się..

Zayn wtulił twarz w policzek Louisa i szeptał do niego wynosząc do czekającej już karetki.

Harry stał przy karetce zasłaniając twarz dłonią.

-Louis.. Lou.. Boże, przepraszam.. -chciał podejść do karetki jednak został powstrzymany przez mocny ucisk Liama.

-Wypierdalaj stąd. -syknął odwracając go.

-Liam, błagam, ja-

-Wypierdalaj stąd! Nie dociera do ciebie co on zrobił?!

*

Louis był przewożony przez długi korytarz, światła oślepiały jego oczy i twarz, trucizna rozniosła się po całym jego ciele. Okropnym wysiłkiem było minimalne podniesienie powiek.

-Louis, słyszysz mnie? Louis? -doktor cały czas próbował nawiązać kontakt gdy wiózł go na OIOM, starał się ocucić chłopaka, jednak na marne.

-Louis! Louis! -Zayn z Niallem biegli za łóżkiem na którym był przewożony.

*

-Louis, chodź ze mną. Daj mi rękę, kochanie.

Jego drobne ciało było ubrane w szpitalne okrycie, stał boso kierując się za białym światłem w długim korytarzu.

Szedł do Harrego. Harrego, który nigdy go nie skrzywdził.

-Chodź do mnie, najdroższy. Będzie nam razem dobrze, już zawsze.

Louis wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, jednak Harry cały czas się oddalał.

-Musimy wejść do tego światła, aniołku. Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków. Poradzisz sobie, zostaw wszystko. Chodź.

Chodź.

Chodź.

W końcu znalazł jego dłoń i chwycił z całej siły.

*

Liam siedział z założonymi dłońmi, tłumacząc wszystko Jay, wszystko, co wydarzyło się na domówce.

Było to niesamowicie trudne, jego głos łamał się przy każdym słowie. Cały czas przepraszał, choć to nie była jego wina.

Złapał dłoń Jay i ucałował ją, następnie poszedł do dziewczynek, które przebywały z Zaynem i Niallem.

Nie rozumiały.

Może to i dobrze.

Harry siedział przy Louisie wstawiając wcześniej bukiet kwiatów do wazonu. Spędził tam cały dzień, opowiadając mu o siostrach i mamie.

Powtarzał mu jak bardzo go kocha i jak żałuje. Odciął się od wszystkich, wiedział, że jest winny.

Nie chciał nikogo narażać na to, by musieli na niego patrzeć lub mieć jakąkolwiek styczność.

Nie raz w snach spotykał się z Louisem, trzymał jego rękę, czuł jego ciepło i zapach.

Za każdym razem, gdy się tam spotykali, przepraszał.

 

 

 

_Bawiliśmy się w chowanego przy wodospadach_   
_Byliśmy młodsi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @dearhestyles

**Author's Note:**

> [Piosenka, którą śpiewał Harry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wc7IBblVGAQ)  
>  Nie wiem w ilu rozdziałach to zamknę, te ff to totalny spontan. Proszę, jeśli wam się podobało, zostawcie kudos, to bardzo motywuje x


End file.
